


On Background

by silveradept



Category: Batman (1966), Green Hornet (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unintentional Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept
Summary: Britt Reid is looking for a way to get a scoop and improve the public image of the Green Hornet, and possibly flirt with the pretty librarian.Neither Barbara nor Batgirl is particularly impressed.





	On Background

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



The Gotham City Public Library was clearly a Carnegie building. Despite the presence of Wayne Industries in the city, it didn't seem like there was much largesse coming to the public institutions.

At least they had attractive women staffing the reference desk, Britt noted.

"Hello," he said to the woman when she waved him over. "Do you have any information about masked vigilantes?"

"You'll be to be more specific," she replied. "I wouldn't recommend it as a career choice - there aren't any merit badges, either, in case you think it might be a good hobby for your son."

Apparently, the budget had gone into finding and hiring librarians with spirit. Britt smiled. What he had really been interested in, though, was to see whether or not someone in Gotham City would recognize him on sight. Even though the _Daily Sentinel_ had a circulation in Gotham, it clearly hadn't done well enough to make its owner recognizable by the average person.

"I'll take that advice," he said, "but I'm also here to do a little research on why Gotham City has a higher-than-average concentration of masked criminals and vigilantes."

The woman at the reference desk looked thoughtful for a moment. "We can take you into the newspaper archives, or let you examine our reference copy of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual, if you think it would help."

Britt nodded. "I don't know psychology all that well," he said, shrugging, "but I also heard that Gotham City has enough...unique characters that it is building an insane asylum to house them all."

"Then you will want the newspaper archives," she said. "They're on the second floor. Are you familiar with the microformat reader?"

"I am," he said. "Thank you for your help."

\---

Barbara stared after him for a while. She hadn't expected to see Britt Reid in a public library. And if he wanted to do research, he had a newspaper company and reporters to do it for him. What would he want with their resources? And why was he here in person? There was something suspicious about his behavior, and his interest in masked vigilantes. It couldn't have been an idle question. Barbara thought she should ask her father about what Mr. Reid said.

It helped having the police commissioner as your father. But he didn't have any more information about why Mr. Reid was in Gotham City than she could figure out herself. It frustrated her to not know, but she put those concerns in the back of her mind as she put on her Batgirl cowl. Mr. Reid might have asked another library worker had he known he was speaking to one of the masked vigilantes he was so interested in. For now, she would have to wait. Gotham City attracted more than its share of criminals and villains with odd methods.

The patrol itself was fairly routine. Muggers, thieves, and the occasional white collar criminal, staying late at the office to try and extort one more million. A couple of women in domestic abuse situations. Foiling a Riddler plot based around ravens and writing desks, although it was a little curious that Batman and Robin hadn't appeared for that.

A black car zoomed past her position, startling her with its speed. She stared after it for a little while, wondering how it had gotten so close without her knowing. As it turned a corner and accelerated, she realized what was missing from her perception. A car moving that fast should have been making a lot more noise than it was. Jumping on her motorcycle, Batgirl kept a discreet distance from the car, hoping to follow it either to its home or to whatever business was underway. When the car turned into an alleyway that she knew was a dead end, Batgirl knew her opportunity was at hand.

"Hello there, Miss," said the masked man standing in front of the car as she turned into the alleyway herself. Batgirl frowned, as much as she could through the cowl.

"I don't believe we're familiar enough for you to address me that way," she said. "I certainly wouldn't have given the Green Hornet the time of day."

Batgirl noticed the man's face shift a little, even though his mask, like her cowl, did its best to not betray emotion.

"You've heard of me, then," he said, sounding disappointed. "I'm not what my reputation says about me."

"Not a major crime syndicate head interested in muscling out every other boss, and definitely not someone who is looking to expand their territory into Gotham? I don't believe you," Batgirl said, taking another step toward them. 

"Should I deal with this?" the other man said, revealing himself to be from China with his accent.

"No," the Green Hornet said. "I don't want her to get hurt, since we're on the same side."

"On the same side?!" Batgirl exclaimed.

"Masked vigilantes," the Green Hornet said, and pushed a button on the cane he was carrying.

Batgirl immediately felt a sensation on her body, as if there were a force trying to push her back from advancing on them. It wasn't strong enough to stop her, but it slowed her down a fair amount. She kept trying to push through, and the Hornet's force increased with every step she took. Her body strained against it, trying to work its way through so that she could catch him, but she realized, to her horror, that the decision to wear a tight-fitting suit was causing...other effects from the opposing force. She could feel it pulsing against her, a back and forth wave that pushed material against increasingly sensitive nipples, which was in turn arousing other parts of her anatomy. She started to flush under the pressure.

And she saw him notice. His face only flickered briefly, but he changed the angle of his cane so that the force was working more directly against her. It was all she could do not to have a very immodest orgasm right in front of him, but she tried to advance more. She willed her body to move, but she could not resist the cane's force. Covering her mouth with her hands, Batgirl sank to the curb and screamed as she came.

Seeing his work was done, the Green Hornet and his Chinese companion got back into their silent car and drove off. Once she had recovered enough to move again, Batgirl rode back to her base, the vibrations of the motorcycle threatening to set her off again all the way there. It wasn't fair that her body was vulnerable like that. Batman would never have to suffer that indignity.

\---

The morning newspapers had a headline that made Britt cringe. "WAYNE AND WARD KIDNAPPED, GREEN HORNET SIGHTED" they blared, stopping short of saying something libelous, but leaving the implication on full display. 

"Kato," he said, calling for his chauffeur, "there's a scoop here. Maybe we can solve the case and improve the reputation of the Green Hornet in Gotham."

"Seems unlikely to get both," Kato replied. "Which one do you want more?"

Britt didn't answer his question. "Get the car ready," he said. "We have another appointment at the library."

As they drove in, Britt reflected on the incident he'd inflicted on the Bat-girl. He'd known the Hornet Sting could possibly produce that effect, but women adversaries were fairly few. Outside of Gotham, anyway. And this particular situation had been embarrassing to both of them. She had received the worst of it, of course, but almost being caught by a second-string Bat was plenty embarrassing to him.

Britt smiled as he approached the reference desk. The same librarian was working. That could work in his favor.

"Hello again," he said warmly. "Thank you for your recommendations earlier."

"Did you take my advice?" she said, unsmiling.

"No," he said, unsettled that his charm didn't seem to work on her. "I am a reporter, though. It's part of my job to ignore sensible recommendations."

"Do you have a question for me?" she said.

"I do," he replied. "I had heard that Batman, the vigilante, takes a strong interest in the safety of Mr. Wayne and his ward. I have sources, however, that suggest there is another Bat on Gotham. A girl, this time, on a motorcycle. Do you have any information on her? One good newspaper article on her and she could have all the fame Batman does."

"If there were information, it would be in the newspaper archives, which you know the way to." She sounded much colder to him than when she had started.

"My apologies," he said, although he wasn't sure of the cause. "Thank you, Miss."

Britt glanced back at her as he made his way toward the archives. She'd gone awfully cold when he'd mentioned the Bat-girl. Perhaps she knew more than she was letting on. Or freezing out. The archives wouldn't be any help - he'd been through them yesterday. This librarian seemed the most promising lead he would get to finding out the truth. 

For now, though, he would have to content himself with finding new possible places to look for the kidnapped billionaire. City plans and past accounts would only get him so far. What he...what the Green Hornet needed, was to find someone involved.

He sent Kato to collect the Black Beauty once it was dark and have it ready so they could keep an eye out, in case the librarian got into trouble. He was beginning to suspect that she was much more likely to make trouble, based on how she had handled him.

\---

It didn't take long for Batgirl to notice the silent black car was following her. She frowned and accelerated, hoping to avoid a repeat of the previous night's embarrassment, but the black car smoothly kept pace with her. Realizing there was no other way she could lose her tail, she took streets and options that only a fool on a motorcycle would be willing to risk. That fool would also have to know the streets of Gotham pretty well, but that was no trouble for her. 

Satisfied when she no longer saw the car trailing, Batgirl carefully made for the abandoned warehouse where she'd deduced Mr. Wayne and his ward were. Since Mr. Wayne had just come into possession of a jeweled statue of Bast at an art auction, Batgirl suspected Catwoman kidnapped him to force him to hand over the statue. It would be like her to be interested in shiny things. Even more so shiny things of cats. And the abandoned warehouse of cat toys would be the perfect place to hide your victims.

A quick look inside one of the second story windows confirmed her suspicions. The millionaire and his ward were being looked after by a thug with a gun. So much for showy entrances. She'd have to find a quieter way in. Dropping down to the ground level, she gasped slightly when a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

Her instinct grabbed at the hand and tried to throw the body attached to it away from her. This went nowhere, as the Green Hornet's Chinese companion went with the flow of the maneuver and landed on his feet.

"I'm sorry, Miss," the Green Hornet said. "I didn't want to repeat what happened last night."

Batgirl put her hands on her hips. "You don't seem to understand how to introduce yourself properly."

"I'm just another masked vigilante like you," he said. "And we should probably not waste more time before we lose the element of surprise."

"...fine." Batgirl heard the lock on the door open, which the Green Hornet's companion pulled open for them to enter.

"Ladies first," the Green Hornet said.

The goons apparently thought that was a good idea, too. They rushed Batgirl as the three entered the warehouse floor. Climbing into a crate quickly, Batgirl kicked the lead goon back into his companions, giving her more time to ascend into the rafters. The Green Hornet and his companion charged ahead. Batgirl noticed with a bit of amusement that while the Green Hornet occasionally landed a few punches, his companion was doing much more of the work of clearing out the warehouse. The Green Hornet must be the brains of their operation, although that wasn't saying much.

Batgirl thought it wise to continue on into the next room, but before she could get close enough to open it, the door flew outward and added a few more goons to the room, followed by Batman and Robin. There wasn't enough time to exchange pleasantries in the ensuing melee, and somewhere in the middle of the fight, after Batgirl had introduced many of the goons to the heels of her boots, both the Green Hornet and his companion slipped away. So much for their claim of being like her. Actual heroes would stick around to help with the clean-up.

\---

Britt had wanted to stick around for the clean-up, but he and Kato both knew that Batman and Robin wouldn't change their minds based solely on seeing them beat on a few henchmen. With Mr. Wayne and his ward rescued by the Dynamic Duo, the opportunity he was hoping for had dried up. At least he had a useful story to run on the new asylum and maybe an editorial or two about the prevalence of villains in Gotham.

He also wanted one more chance to see if he could get through that librarian's icy shell.

"Good morning, Miss," he said to her after he had made it to the counter where she was working.

"Good morning, Mr. Reid," she replied. 

Britt fought a scowl. "You've known who I am, then."

"Yes, Mr. Reid," she said sweetly, "I don't just file the newspapers, I read them as well. Including the ones not produced in Gotham."

Britt frowned. "So why did you let me believe you didn't know?"

"What business is it of mine whether the person coming in is a newspaper magnate or a schoolchild?" She shrugged. "If I can help them find the resources they need, that's my job."

Realizing he was about to be drawn into an argument he would lose, Britt changed tactics. "I have what I need for my articles," he said, "but I wasn't planning on leaving Gotham before tomorrow. I was wondering if you would allow me to buy you a drink as a thank you for all of your help."

"That would be...nice," she said, seeming to weigh a decision in her mind before committing. "There's a new cocktail I've been wanting to try for a few days. It's called the Green Hornet Sting, in honor of the newest masked vigilante seen in Gotham. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

Britt's smile froze as his hands tried to break off the portions of the counter in their grip. There was no way that drink name was an innocent coincidence. Had he worn something that gave him away? Was she one of the many villains of Gotham City? The only person he'd seriously interacted with as the Green Hornet had been...

...of course. She'd made a mistake there - in telling him his secret, she'd exposed her own. Which suggested that she wanted quite a bit more than just a drink.

"So, Mr. Reid," she said, with a tone that sounded like a fluffy pillow filled with buckshot, "do we have a date?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said.


End file.
